Unrequited Love
by hibari haru
Summary: Well, actually this is not a maid sama fic. I just don't know where to put it since it is a story I just made. It is about, well, unrequited love between childhood friends. :  Hope you enjoy.


We are childhood friends. That's what I should keep in mind.

I woke him up from his deep slumber, only to find myself being pulled by him. The next thing I know I was pressed on top of him as he continue to dream. I was struggling, keeping myself away from him as far as possible, but he held me so tight, I couldn't help a slight pink blush on my cheeks, while he mumbled.

"I'm still sleepy, let's stay this way for a while," he said in my ears.

Then my blush turned into deep red. I yanked myself away from him and slap him. He muttered something like a curse, and then he slowly opened his eyes as I fix my wrinkled clothes.

"W-wake up, Yahiko!" I told him. "We're going to be late, you sleepy head!"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, scratching the back of his head. He got up while I got out of the room.

"Thank you for staying, Yuki," his mother said as I walked out of the room. She smiled at me brightly, and I did the same.

After 30 minutes of waiting, he finally finished his preparations. We said goodbye to his mum and went on our way to school.

I was very quiet and he noticed it.

"What's wrong, Yuki-chan?" he asked me.

I didn't look at him but replied "Nothing."

"You are so quiet…," Yahiko said. I didn't reply.

We reached the school gate in no time, Yahiko and I proceeded quickly to our room. As expected, his usual crowds of girls are waiting for him. He smiled and waved at them. As he was entertaining them, I walked inside the room and sighed heavily.

I love him, but there's no way he's ever gonna return it. Besides, I know what he likes in a girl; the beautiful and almost perfect one, someone who could match his looks. I'm just a nerdy type of girl who stays beside him because that's how it used to. I don't know how much longer I could endure this. But I must, at all cost, stay with him as a friend, just a friend.

The teacher came and he bid the girls goodbye. He looked at me for a moment and that's it. I looked away.

After hours of boring classes, it's finally lunch break. I was fixing my things when he approached me.

"Hey, let's eat lunch together," Yahiko said, smiling at me angelically.

I really do want to. But, I can't. I just smiled at him and said, "No, it's okay, your friends are waiting for you." I motioned to his friends who are waiting for him. Before he could react, I bid him goodbye and proceeded to the rooftop to eat alone.

Few hours passed and the day is over. As usual, Yahiko and I would go home together. We walked silently. Then he faked a cough. I looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked at me seriously.

"I have to tell you something," Yahiko said, and then he flashed me a weak smile.

"What is it?" I again asked, looking at him intently.

"I… I finally found someone whom I can be serious with," he said finally.

My heart pounded. Not that because I thought it was me, but because I knew it wasn't me. And by the look in his eyes I could tell that he is serious.

I smiled at him. Though hurting inside, I'm happy, happy that he could finally do something serious in life.

"That's great, Yahiko!" I said, tapping his shoulders. I smiled at him truthfully.

He sighed and smiled at me widely.

"So," I started as we walk again silently. "Who's the lucky girl?"

His face lightens up. He wants me to know first. I knew it. Being considered by him, it really makes me happy.

"S-she's a sophomore like us, from the same school. Class 2-B, Akira Minami," he excitedly said. His eyes were smiling.

"Really? Wow! I heard she's good at everything and nice to everyone," I encouraged.

"She is!" He said, almost shouting.

It's the first time that I saw such a happy face from him. How could I deny him of this happiness and bliss?

We've reached the place where we should go our separate ways. We said our goodbyes, and Yahiko smiled at me warmly.

"Thank you, Yuki" Yahiko said.

I smiled and waved at him. Slowly I walked away, clutching my chest. It hurts. Tears are welling up in my eyes. It hurts, so much. I couldn't walk any further; I leaned by the wall and continued crying. But, believe me, I was trying so hard not to. Crying would mean selfishness, but I do not want to feel that way. I've decided, I will only hope for his happiness.

I blinked back my tears and stood up. I love Yahiko, and this would be the only thing I could do for him.


End file.
